


Anniversary

by WritingMakesMeCry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, between episode 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMakesMeCry/pseuds/WritingMakesMeCry
Summary: Wanda just wants them to fit in and be a normal couple. But they're not.Fluffy one-shot set between episode one and two. Trying to create happiness for these characters before the season finale.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 17





	Anniversary

The Hearts left and Wanda let out a sigh of relief, that previous conversation had left her feeling rather shaken. She wasn’t sure why she couldn’t have made something up on the spot, it was like her entire brain shut off the moment they began to question her. She would have to get better thinking on her feet if her and vision were to keep up their secret identities and keep everything normal. 

Normal. That was all she wanted and she now had it. Or as close to it as she could get.

The chocolate strawberry had just been a small setback, nothing they couldn’t move past, the Hearts didn’t seem that bothered by it anyway.

She glanced over to the table where the food left untouched and frowned. They had left very quickly, almost too quickly. But Wanda tried not to think too hard on it, it was already late, plus she didn’t think anyone would have an appetite after almost choking to death.

For now, she was ready to go to sleep and put this day behind them.

She walked over to the table and grabbed two of the plates off of it. “Vis darling, can you help me with the dishes,”

Vision, who seemed to be in some sort of a daydream looked up quickly confused for a moment, before a tight smile had broken out on his face. “Of course, my dear,”

Vision grabbed the remaining plates and followed her into the kitchen. Wanda wasn’t one to waste food but cold toast didn’t seem all the salvageable, so she opted to throwing most of it out. She placed the dishes in the skin and Vision followed suit. She decided to leave the dishes for the morning, it’s not like they were going anywhere.

Vision stood awkwardly as Wanda put what was left out on the counters away, unsure of what to do with himself or how to help. A minute or so later, Wanda had finished cleaning and looked “I think I’m just about ready for bed,”

Wanda smiled “Me too,”  
  
They both made their way upstairs in relative silence. Vision went into the bathroom first meanwhile Wanda grabbed some clothes out of the drawers. Once Vision emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas, Wanda took his place.

She quickly got changed, throwing her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way back into the bedroom, where Vision was already in bed, reading a book. He glanced up and smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

She wasn’t sure why they had decided to get twin beds, she didn’t even remember making that decision, and she definitely didn’t like it much, or at all. She sighed to herself, she could always change in in the morning.

She pulled back the covers and got into her bed, adjusting her pillows slightly to make it more comfortable. She then glanced over at Vision who was no longer reading but just staring blankly at the wall in front of them. “Vis, are you alright?”

He looked over at her almost instantly after she spoke. “Oh yes, sorry I was just thinking,”

Wanda frowned slightly. “About what?”

Vision sighed slightly and put his book down on the bed side table. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, he stayed quiet for a few moments thinking to himself before he finally said “We don’t have an anniversary,”

Wanda’s frown deepened. “No, I suppose we don’t,”

He nodded slightly. “I think we should have one,”

“But we don’t have one,”

Vision smiled “So why don’t we just create one?”

Wanda paused; her eyebrows knitted together. She had never thought it would be as simple as just deciding a certain date would be their anniversary. She had always believed that your anniversary should be special, a reminder of the day you started dating or got married, a way to celebrate that very day every year. That was the normal thing to do. But they weren’t a very normal couple anyway. “Well what date should we make it?”

Vision sat up straighter. “Well how about today?”

Wanda laughed slightly before realising he was being totally serious. “Today? The day someone almost died in our living room?”

“Well, isn’t that what an anniversary is? A totally random day you celebrate your love on?”

Wanda thought to herself for a moment. He was right, an anniversary was just a random day, an insignificant day. “But don’t we celebrate our love every day?”

“Of course we do,” Vision began “But I know how much you want us to fit in, and this is something normal couples do,”

Wanda looked at him and smiled softly. “You’re right. But we aren’t a normal couple, and we can pretend all we want but that’s the truth, besides we don’t need a silly anniversary to prove how much we love each other”

“Are you sure,”

“Positive,”

Wanda smiled. For the first time since they moved here she felt truly at ease, as long as they had each other everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot. I'm so exited for the season finale tomorrow, but also so nervous.
> 
> For any info on future pics check out my Tumblr 'Writingmakesmecry' :)


End file.
